The Unknown
by CrazyStorywriter
Summary: What if...everything we thought was real was fake and...everything that was fake was,...real but not in this world. Involves infamous m for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read**_

_**Ok for my readers and others **_

_**Just to let you know that I am one of those people who has a habit of continually fixing and adjusting my chapters until I am happy with them.**_

_**If this gets annoying **__**I am sorry**_

_**Also after reading this story a few times I have decided to change the characters a bit including their names. **_

_**Because of the age of the characters (my ones) in the story I am changing their ages:**_

_**Alex: 24 Cole: 23 Altair: 21**_

_**Finola: 23 Zoey: 22 Mai: 21**_

* * *

><p><em>"The clock ticks faster and faster<em>

_While time runs a marathon in this babylon_

_But see, the end is only the beginning_

_The beginning of the calm before the storm"_

_"Bombs Away" - B.O.B ft. Morgan Freeman_

_Line_

A lone figure stood on the edge, torn between the force of the bustling city behind her and the small tree-covered park in front of her. The park itself was not in the best shape; some trees had given up on life and toppled over, the grass had overgrown in some areas and some 'lovely' people of the city decided this was the best place to dump their unwanted belonging.

Especially in the large pond in the middle of the park. The strange thing was that there was not sound not even from the city there was silence…..well almost.

"For the love of god! Finola! What have we told you about running off like that?" The other appeared next to the figure with the look that could kill anything in existence. "Your goddam lucky we have an extra set of keys for the car or it'll be nicked by now" another gentler voice echoed behind them. "Sorry... you know how much I love this place".

Fin also known as Finola was an albino who had the habit of being at the wrong places at the wrong times. As for the name well, both her parents were Irish and when Fin was born, a patch of white hair was the first thing they notices about her so Finola was the name they thought of due to its Irish meaning of white hair.

"Fin, we know you better than that. Just wait, next you'll leave the house unlocked and then we'll lose all our stuff along _**with**_ the car". That was Zoey, a short tempered, loud mouth kid with the habit of making a bad situation worse.

"Oh, come on Zoey, just let her be". This comes from the gentlest person of the group, Mai.

Mai was like the BFG, big friendly giant. Due to the fact that she was the tallest in the group and also the youngest.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. _**But**_you'll think she might learn how to lock a car door" Zoey's dramatics were really starting to get the better of her with arms waving all over.

"You know, I'm standing _**right here**_ and I _**can**_ hear you talking" the other grumbled with a sudden turn, towards the short one.

"Well, if you were not off with the fairies and pa-"

"_**Shut up**_ the both of you. Fin here's ya hat, put it on and wear it. Zoey, stop complaining and watch where you step, remember what happened last time". There it was, the magic of the BFG at her best, stoping pointless fights from getting out of control.

"_**Excuse me**_ for being the one that happened to fall into the bloody pond!" throwing her arms up in the air and continued her march down the slope towards the said pond.

Fin sighed, following after the others.

Well here it is. Her favourite spot in the whole park. Just near the pond, was two large oak trees the seemed to reach the sky. Their shadows stretched out across the pond to the other side and up the slope to where she was standing. It always brought back memories of when she first was here...always.

"Hey, Fin, _Fin_, _**Finola**_!" Zoey waved her hands dramatically in front of Fin's face. "Sorry, I was just...thinking". Zoey looked at her before smiling evilly "oh the horror, Fin's thinking".

Fin spun around quickly to see Zoey sprinting in the opposite direction "oh, just wait till I get my hands on you! _**You bitch**_" she screams chasing after her.

"Fin! There's no need to swear like that!" Mai's voice chirped out.

They ran down to the pond's edge when she finally caught up to her "ok, Fin, truce" Zoey gasps, collapsing to the ground.

Mai caught up to them, shaking her head. "You two..."

"Hmm, what does that mean"

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me"

Soon all three were sitting down near the pond; under those two large oak trees from before, starting up the conversation they were having before they arrived there.

"Say, Mai what's the Assassin's Creed game like. You've been playing it"

.

"it good, some parts are hard but that's the fun of it, I guess." Mai replied.

Zoey's eyes darted up to her "Ok, what part are you up to?"

"I'm up to the part where you kill the grand master"

"Really! Your still there, I thought that you would have finished it by now"

Fin groaned. _Here they go again_.

Mai gritted her teeth "well where are you up to in Infamous 2...ya still contemplating whether to be good and die or become evil and destroy the world" Mai snapped, _God _she drove her crazy sometimes.

"Umm...hey! Fin, have you beat the Supreme Hunter or haven't you made it to the ship yet" Zoey said obviously trying to get Mai off her back; the other also turned to her waiting for an answer. "I...I finished" Fin instantly regretted her words as they left her mouth.

In reality she was up to the final fight, but don't want to continue, because then she would finish the game. "Really! What is it like?" the other said excitedly, completely forgot about her previous conversation.

'It's good" she muttered.

"Good? Is that your review? I demand a proper review!" Zoey jumping up, followed by Mai. Both were looking straight at Fin with excitement.

She began to panic; the word "review" was just another word for "tell us the story and all of its spoilers". Fin mentally slapped herself for saying such stupid words, before looking back up to them.

Zoey put her hands on her hips "Fin, how long have we known you?"

"...11 years"

"11 years. _**So **_tell me. What does this mean?" Zoey demanded

"I don't know" Fin muttered, shifting her gaze to the others feet.

"What it means is that we know you too well and we can tell when you're lying" Mai said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Shit and here I thought I got away with it too" the other said and just like that they were onto her. Mai grabbed Fin's arms, pining her to the ground.

Zoey kneeled next her "Fin, you know what the punishment for lying is" Zoey said in her evil tone. The other braced herself for what came next, then she attacked, Mai held her to the ground while Zoey began to tickle her.

"NO! Stop, please!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs. "No...This is your fault for lying" Mai said behind her with her demonic smile. Fin knew there was only one way out and she put that plan into action.

She pushed herself up, in the process almost flinging Zoey into the pond, Mai was dragged up, because the idiot didn't let go.

Fin then did a sharp spin on the spot, making Mai fly off into Zoey and the two fell back into the pond with Finola, victories.

"VICTORY!" she cried, standing up on one of the rocks that lined the pond.

"No shit, Fin" Zoey groaned, getting ready to tackle her.

"What are you going to do Fin!" Mai said running towards her.

Fin sighed, when she saw something in the corner her eye, turning Fin saw what looked like symbols, growing in size across the ground. "What the fuck" she muttered

"Hey, do you-" that is when all their problems started.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Into your eyes _

_Hopeless and taken_

_We stole our new lives_

_Through blood an pain_

_In defense of our dreams"_

_"Kings and Queens" - 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

><p>The ground began to shake and the group fell to their knees, a blinding light shined where the symbols were and a thundering sound circled them.<p>

"FIN, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Zoey screamed behind her, "How the hell should I know". Turning, she saw that Zoey was on all fours in the water and Mai was holding onto a large rock at the pond's edge as if it was a life line.

Her head was throbbing and waves of pain shot threw her chest, it felt like someone had a knife and was ramming it into her chest, at the same time twisting it.

The sounds grew louder as if a storm cloud was right next to them. Fin turned to see that Zoey had passed out and was now facing head first in the water.

Dragging herself to the water's edge, she pulled her friend out and laid her on her side. Mai had somehow pulled herself out, before she too passed out.

Suddenly the light and the pain intensified, Fin screamed clutching her chest in pain. THUMP! ... _What the fuck was that!_

Forcing her to look up, she could see dark shadows in the light; they seemed to be floating to what seemed to be the ground.

Another wave of pain swooped through and then the world went black.

Line

When Fin came to, her first thought went to Zoey and Mai who were still unconscious next to the pond. Staggering to them she checked their breathing, "you're ok...thank god" she muttered.

Looking back to where the last of the light was seeped into the ground Fin froze; there on the ground were three unconscious figures with the symbols glowing underneath.

Slowly getting to her feet she stumbles over to them. The three figures were a meter apart from one another and the symbols underneath them were different as well.

One figure, wore all white and his face was covered by his hood that looked more like an eagles head. Swords and daggers sat in scarabs that were tied to his body. Large metal bands lined his wrist; while she took a closer look, Fin noticed that he was missing one of his fingers on his gloved hand. Looking down to his waist was a red sash with leather protector over the top. Fin's eyes then travelled to the leather boots that were covered mostly by his black pants.

The symbol where he was laying was smiler to a four pointed star that the ninjas in movies used.

She then turned to see the next person in line. Nothing was covering his face that had a long scar that ran across the right side his face. Stubble of hair lined his face and his head looked like it had been recently shaved.

He wore a black and yellow jacket with a single strapped bag on his back. Strapped to the bag were a walky-talky and a strange object that looked like a tuning fork. He wore black fingerless gloves that match his pants and shoes. The symbol beneath him was like a light bulb in the middle surrounded by lighting, all pointing in different direction.

Next to him was the last out of the three people. He wore a black leather jacket with red markings on the back and two white stripes, on the sleeves. His face was covered by a grey hoodie and what looked like a bloodied buttoned shirt stuck out at the bottom of the jacket. Blue denim jeans that lead to his black shoes. The symbol he had was combination of heptagons and one triangle in the middle.

While Finola was taking in all the date of the strangers, Zoey and Mai began to stir. Zoey looked around before remembering what had happened, she could still feel the pain from before.

Mai looked at Zoey before turning and seeing Fin staring at something on the ground, but she didn't care, something had happened.

She may be young, but she wasn't clueless, Fin saw something before it happened and she wanted answers. "Fin, what the hell just happened" Mai yelled behind her.

Fin came back to reality and turned to see that both of them have recovered from what had just happened. Opening her mouth to say she hear a groan. Zoey and Mai's eyes widen.

* * *

><p>Reviews please<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Will you come home and stop the pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head"_

_"I Miss You" - Blink-182_

* * *

><p>Slowly Fin turned around to see the white clothed figure pushing himself up off the ground, but stopped when he saw them. His right arm twitched as if he was trying to activate something.<p>

"Fin who is that" Mai whispered, Fin jumped with sudden voice creeping up on her.

While this was going on, the girls didn't notice that they were being studied by the white assassin.

Altair didn't have a clue to what had happened, he remembered running from some guards when a bright light encircled him and then he blacked out. Now there were three women in strange clothes standing in front of him and he was no longer in the city of Jerusalem, but in a grassed area with...with strange structures surrounding the area.

The woman in the middle was very unusual; she was as white as the moon in the sky. When he first saw her face and noticed the blood red eyes. Demon he thought, monster even, but his mind changed when her friends walked up behind her. They didn't seem scared of her then why should he, but he would be wary of her in the future.

Her clothes were strange as well; strange dark blue pants clung to her legs with shiny things hanging off them and thick black boots crawled up her legs. On her upper body was a black short sleeved shirt with strange writing on it. By the way she was standing it seemed that she was extremely tense with a hint of fear.

Perhaps she was as weary of him as he of her.

The shortest one that stood next to the white one looked softer than her friend. Her brown hair was flowing down her back and her eyes reminded of his own. She wore clothes similar to the tall one but they had more colour. She wore light blue shorts with a brown weaved belt around her waist, leading to a blue, funny-looking shirt that seemed to just hang on her. She seemed to be weary of him as well.

He then turned to the dark haired one that had spoken a few minutes ago.

Her almost black hair seemed to bring out her dark eyes. Her yellow skin made her look more exotic. Her clothing was just as strange with black pants that seemed to cling to her legs that lead to a blue skirt that looked like it had been torn at the base. She wore a red strapped shirt that showed off her figure.

He stopped what he was thinking when the women started to talk again.

"Fin, is he from some cosplay or something" Zoey said looking at her. _What was she expecting, that I somehow know the person._ This was the first time she have seen him and they just assume that she knows him. "I don't know. His weapons look too real to be in some cosplay, but he was just where the light was." she muttered back. _**God**_, what the hell was she supposed to do? They were just staring at one another until Mai couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey umm, my name is Mai, Mai Shinto… what is yours", Altair turned and looked at the other, before slowly getting to his feet. Lifting his head up a bit they notice a scar on the right side of his face, it ran over his lips making it pucker around the edge.

From what Fin could see he had stubble around his mouth, but the shadow of his hood hid his eyes.

Altair cursed to himself. They spoke the language of the Templars and he only knew some of the words the women had said; now he started to feel threatened.

For all he knows, these women could be Templar spies.

After deciphering her words, he figured that her name was Mai and she wanted to know his, her name was just as unusual as her clothes, he'd never heard of anyone called Mai. Perhaps she had meant to say Mur, but that was a type of perfume.

When there was no response from him, Mai repeated the question. "Please… what is your name?" Zoey was standing next to Finola now and was starting to get agitated from the silence. Fin hoped she wasn't going to do something that could make the situation worse.

"…Mai?" the women jumped at the sudden, dark voice that came from the man. Mai noticed that his voice sounded awful like he was struggling to pronounce the word. _Maybe he doesn't know English that well_. He lifted his head a little higher as if he was trying to prove a point or maybe see better. Mai frowned; she turned and looked at the others then back again.

"Yes, that is my name Mai, But what is yours" Mai said as politely as possible. She had changed some of her words to try and help the man; he didn't good speak English that was obvious.

Fin smiled, that was Mai, she seemed to be the spokesperson for them, and she was the best when it came to people. Fin was the worst; she would end up in full on fights and screaming matches. Zoey was a little better but she had no patience when it came to questions and answers. If she didn't get the answer she asked, she would end up in the same position Fin would get into.

Mai took a step towards him; his hand went to one of his daggers and his stance change to a defensive one. His head lowered as he analysed her next move. Mai froze; she put her hands up and said "its ok….. I am not armed….. Please just let us help you". Mai again took another step then another until she was directly in front of him.

Altair was still in his stance, but had become less tense. His head lifted up a little showing the scar again. Gently Mai reached out to his hand, "please… what is your name" she repeated as her hand touched his.

He looked from her to where the other two women were standing then back to Mai. He still was feeling uneasy but the strange trust he had for her was still there. She had introduces herself and even when he had changed his stance she showed no fear, she did deserve an answer.

"My name is Altair….. Altair ibn-La'Ahad".

Mai's face changed to shock before she quickly hid it behind her mask, the last thing she needed was to break the small trust she had gained from the stranger.

Fin and Zoey on the other hand just stared at him, what is this guy playing at.

He can't be Altair, he isn't real, he's is just a character in a game. _**A**__ fictional game that is not real_. Fin opened her mouth to say what she thought about the man but Mai beat her to it.

"If your name is Altair then...what year was it when the Templars came?" Mai called. Altair stared blankly at her "why"

Mai blinked a few times before replying "I... ", shaking her head she looked away "please Altair, just...answer the question" she muttered

Altair looked at her. Her hair obscured her eyes, _she's nervous._ But why...why is she nervous. "1189"

Mai looked up in shock, _he answered._

"What year is it now?"

"….1195"

Fin looked over to where Mai and Altair were standing, _what the hell are they saying_. Suddenly Mai turned and walked over to the others. "Well, is he the real thing?"

"I think he is telling the truth, I mean look at his clothes and weapons, not to mention his voice it's like he is struggling to understand us" she whispered.

Turning back to Altair who now was looking at them, Fin remembers the other two people who were still lying on the ground. In the distance she could hear the sounds of sirens echoing. Sighing she thought about what Mai had said, she was right and there was only one thing they had to do first.

"Ok Altair this is a whole new world so you have to come with us". Zoey nodes in agreement and Mai's eyes seem to light up in excitement. She then looked to where the other figures were and said "first you need to help us take these two people to the car"


	4. Chapter 4

I'll keep you guessing

Keep you wanting more

'Cause where we're going

No one knows

"Plans" by Birds of Tokyo

* * *

><p>Altair stared at the other before Mai came in to try and help explain what she just said. "Come with us Altair…..please", she said looking at him with a somewhat pleading voice.<p>

He looked from Mai to the others then back again. Altair was not really sure about going with them but did he really have any choice. He was new to this strange place and these women have offered help, he took a step towards Mai he said "I will come, but…..only if you come".

Mai blinks a few times before nodding with one of her bright smiles that seems to even make Altair grin.

"Mai, we need to bring the other two with us, we can't just leave them here. Can you ask Altair to help bring them to the car?" Mai again nods and explains to Altair what he needs to do, while she was doing this Fin went to see the other two figures that arrived with Altair.

Zoey was over to the non-hooded man in seconds to see if he was breathing, she gently rolled him onto his side and looked up at her nodding to show he was still breathing. Mai walked over to Zoey with Altair and slowly he lifted the man up with a grunt.

Mai pulled the spare keys out of her pocket before running up the hill to the car. Fin looked back to Altair and almost cracks up laughing, seeing the assassin holding a man bridal style was just fucking hilarious.

"Fin, will you be alright? I mean Altair will only follow me and I really don't want to leave you with the other". Mai looked really concern when she said that. Fin could defend herself but the man on the ground looked like the type that would kill first and ask questions later.

"Mai its ok if something happens I'll yell" Fin look behind Mai then continue "you better go. I don't think Altair is going too reacted well, when he sees the car and those sirens are getting closer". Mai looks back to Altair who was still standing behind her with the man in his arm then back to Fin.

"Ok but if something happ-"

"Just go already Mai!" she say cutting her off before she could continue.

Mai glared at her before turning towards Altair, "please Altair does not ask any questions until we get home". Altair looks at her with a confused face before nodding and stepping aside for her to show the way. Fin watches them go up the hill before disappearing from her sight.

Turning she look at the man lying motionless on the ground, she slowly walk over to him to see if he was breathing. Placing one hand on his chest, she lowered her head to his mouth.

Smiling, she pulled away from him only to have the smile disappear when she saw the blood covering the front of his shirt. "Shit!" grabbing the front of his hoodie, Fin yanked the zipper down further revealing more blood.

"Double shit!", she frantically began to undo the buttons, she may know some first aid but this guy needs medical attention, _**fast.**_ During this frantic movement, she failed to notice the man's hoodie fall of his head or the fact that the man was starting to stir.

Fin reached the third button when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her forward. "what the fuck are you doing?" her bloody eyes locked with ice blue ones, it was like they were the complete opposite to each other, not only just their eyes but their hair as well. Deep black/brown hair that gave off a blue tinges was a big difference to her snow white hair.

"I..." Fin stuttered. "Look your bleeding; I have to treat your wounds". The man looked confused until he looked down at his clothes and realised. "that's... Not my blood"

"…"

Fin froze before leaping back in shock as he slowly moved to a sitting position, his eye had not left hers once during his movements.

"What… what do you mean?" she said trying not to stutter. _**Fuck,**_ he's scaring the hell out of her; those eyes made her feel naked like there was nothing to hide behind. His blue eyes were emotionless and his mouth opened and closed a few times as if he was trying to think of something to say.

Alex thought he was dreaming when he opened his eyes and saw her, how the hell did he get here. He remembered jumping off one of the skyscrapers and then... Nothing, now there is some female, thinking that he is wounded and trying to strip him.

"It's not my blood" the man growled, gesturing to his clothes.

"Then...whose blood is it?" Fin mumbled, her eyes drifting to the ground.

The man looked at her, "don't ask questions that you don't want answers for!" Fin eyes shot up, _I want a bloody answer!_ She was about to shout this when the others face changed suddenly to a look of terror, at first she thought it was because of her, but then she noticed that he was no longer looking at her but at his surroundings.

"Where the fuck am I!" his eyes darted back to Fin expecting an answer. "This is Philips park, just outside the city centre of Boyd" she replied. _**God**_ where the hell was Mai and Zoey

Boyd? Philips Park? Where the hell was he? He had never heard of the place, even looking through the collective memories he had, he still had nothing to go on. Looking back at the other, he noticed that there was fear in her eyes. _**Fuck, **__she's lying to me_. He was deciding if to ask another question or just consume her when pain shot through his head, what the fuck was that, he thought before the pain became too much.

A painful groan pulled Fin from her thoughts and she saw the man holding his head cursing in many colourful words as possible that could out do Zoey. "Hey, what's wrong" Fin didn't get an answer as he collapsed into her arms with Zoey yelling in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm on the front line

Don't worry I'll be fine

The story is just beginning"

"Diamond Eyes" - Shinedown

* * *

><p>Zoey almost had a panic attack when she saw that the strange man, Fin was with had awoken. She started to call out to her when he collapsed into her arms; the other looked, as if she was in shock when Zoey approached her.<p>

Fin looked up at her and gently placed the man on the ground, "why are you here! You should be with Mai and Altair!

"Ah! About that..."

* * *

><p>When Mai, Zoey and Altair had reached the car down near the dirt road, Altair looked a lot paler. "It's ok Altair..." Mai began reassuring him when Zoey stupidly pressed the button to unlock the car which made the lights flash and he lost it.<p>

He completely forgot about the man he held in his arms, reached for one of his throwing knifes and threw it at the car, creating a thunk sound as it slammed into the it.

In the proses the man he was holding fell to the ground with a thud, Zoey dived/face-planted to the ground when the knife hit the side door. Mai was not impressed "Altair no! This is a…." she thought for a moment trying to think of a way to describe the car without Altair throwing another knife at it "…horse, we travel in it!"

Altair could not believe what he was hearing, this... _**thing!**_ Was a horse! How the hell were they meant to ride it there was no saddle, it also made no sound and instead of a fur coat this thing was a shiny red colour.

"How is this horse? Its fur is…." He stopped, realising that he didn't know the Templar word for shiny making him curse in his native tongue.

Meanwhile Zoey who had finally recovered from her near-death-experience stormed over to Altair pushing Mai out of the way and let loose. "_**YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!**_"

She was not letting him get away with it even if he didn't fucking understand her.

Mai was not sure who was more shocked, Altair for having a madwoman scream at him or herself for Zoey's sudden outburst, but she did know that if she didn't stop her, Zoey would shout him to death.

"Wait a minute Zoey, just stop, he didn't mean to almost hit you, it was just that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time". Zoey froze and a full 180 degree turn, her eyes were practically fuming with anger, "_**I WAS AT-**_", Mai knew she had to think quickly if they were to survive her storm. "Please don't start, think of Finola, she is still down near the river with the other man".

Realising that they really didn't have the time to argue, her face from one of anger to concern. "Ok...ok, but after thi-".

"Zoey just go back to Fin and tell her what has happened. Altair probably won't go near the car without force or some very good convincing", Mai groaned. Looking over at Altair who was still trying to see how this was a horse.

He was even more han-, _ok, ok that's enough of that thought, Fin is still down at the pond_. Mai shook her head. Remembering that they needed to get back to Fin, she slowly pulled her eyes away and back to Zoey who seemed to have thought of a plan.

"Ok, I'll go back down to the pond and help Fin, while _**you**_ try and convince Altair that the car is safe and put the other man in it" Mai nodded in agreement before turning to face Altair, while Zoey began to run back to Fin.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"So that's what happened" Zoey muttered

Fin groaned, _great, just great._ Knowing that now, she had to explain how there more damage to the car just after it was serviced.

"Tell you what, if you don't kill him I will" Fin growled, slowly she stood up pulling the man up with her. Walking up a hill with an unconscious man really wasn't what they were thinking of as a nice day out.

When they reached the car they saw something they weren't expecting; in the back part of the car was the man that Altair carried sitting up right with a seatbelt on, in the back passenger seats was Mai and Altair.

Fin could see that both her and Zoey's mouth were open in shock, how the hell did she mange to get him in to the car.

Zoey had said that he wouldn't go near it even if his life depended on it. "Mai, how the hell did you-"

"Finola! We don't have the time to, so hurry up and let's get going!" Mai shouted from the car, she was right about that surly someone must have seen the light if not felt the ground shake.

Fin decided that Zoey should sit in the boot with the other and look after him in case he wakes up, while the man that Fin had was going to have to sit in the front passenger seat while she drives. When the finally were all in the car Fin turned the ignition and headed for home.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't know where this road is going to lead me _

_But I'm hoping that with you I can make it through _

_I've had enough of this life to lead me…_

_Right up to the edge of the world I knew_

Jordin Sparks – The World I Knew

* * *

><p>The car trip surprisingly didn't have any problems at first; Altair's eyes grew twice their normal size, due to the sight of the skyscrapers that lined the streets.<p>

Zoey and her companion were sitting in the fold-up seats; Mai and Altair were in the back seats while Finola and the other man were in the front.

Mai couldn't wait to ask Altair about his life before he came here, but was forced to restrain herself due to the last time she asked him had ended.

Thinking back at that last question, she failed miserably by the way Altair had looked at when she had asked what he was doing before he found himself here.

"I had just …." Altair trailed off, cursing once again that he didn't know the name for "target" in their language and also the fact that he killed people for a living was not the best way to get allies in this world.

"had just what?" Zoey called out from the backseat, "I had just completed a…..task when... Light was around me and pain much pain. I blacked out and when I woke… I met you" gesturing to Mai, almost like a silent beg for them to stop asking questions.

Meanwhile Zoey kept checking if the man she was with was awake or alive for that matter. The temptation was getting too much for her not to trace the scar on his face and the thought entered her mind about how it occurred, maybe she would find out when he woke. But Zoey had to admit he sure did blank out, even the man that was with Fin had woken once.

Fin on the other hand couldn't check on the other, but drive, so she almost hit another car when a hand reach out and grabbed her arm.

"Who the fuck are you!" a male voice growled "...and where the fuck are you taking me?" Those ice eyes glaring straight into her blood ones, Fin tried to pull her arm away when with one quick movement he pulled her over with one arm, making Fin slam into his shoulder and the other had grabbed the wheel to control it.

Mai and Zoey screeched while Altair flicked his wrist to activate his hidden blade. "Don't even think about it, or I'll turn this fucking car into oncoming traffic" the man growled, his hand tightened around Fin's.

"It's ok, Altair" Fin muttered "just put it away" he looked at her with concern. The man was no fool; he could sense the distress of the women in the...car and also feel the threatening aura of the man.

_Can't he see their helping him_, he lowered his head obediently and clicking the blade back into its original position, he would not risk the lives of the women; he had already learnt the consequences of endangering others already.

"Now are you going to answer me or is the car going to have a trip across the road" the man hissed, his grip tightened around Fin's wrist.

"For your first fucking question is that we are taking you to our apartment and for your next one...I'm not going to tell you! Now let me go or things will _**really**_ get fucking interesting!" she spat at him.

_**God**_ she really wasn't in the mood for this to start with, the trip down to the park started with three and now had doubled into six.

The man grunted "I don't think you're in any position to be making any threats", the man's grip tightened gaining a hiss from the female in the process. "Look we'll tell you what you fucking want, but only when we get to the apartment" the woman growled.

The man frowned "how can I trust you"

"Well how can I trust you when you're threatening me?"

The man growled before slowly let go of her hand and pushed her back over to the driver side of the car. "Fine" the man muttered I'll ask you more when we get there". After that everyone was silent until they reached the apartment.

(Line)

The apartment was somewhat large with four bedrooms, a small kitchen and lounge room, but the down side was the parking especially if people were sneaking in others.

When they final reached the car park they slowly climbed out of the car with Altair caring the unconscious man with a nervous Mai and Zoey following closely behind.

While up ahead Fin was being dragged by the arm up to the lift. "you don't have to lead me to the fucking door, I can do it myself" she spat at the hooded man who smirked at her, although his hood darken his face, his eyes seemed to glow making her red ones lock onto his like a beacon.

She pulled out of his grip before charging ahead with Mai in hot pursuit.

"What are you doing, Miss Steel?" a voice crocked. Fin froze and turned towards the said voice.

Their eyes travelled to the face of an elderly man in an expensive suit with an obvious wig on his head.

"Mr Reton, is something wrong?" Fin called. _**Fuck**__, of all people to run into_, the said man was one of the residents in the apartment block. Unfortunately he was also the worst person to run into when trying to enter without being seen.

"Nothing much, but may I ask the reason why you are bringing other people into this building" the man gestured up to where the building sat above them.

"Err...you see Mr Reton w-"

"their old school friends" Mai cut in

"Old school friends?" Mr Reton turned to the other female.

"Yeah that's right, we haven't seen them in years so we invited them back here" Mai said, infusing her story.

The man looked between the group. "Then tell me Miss Shinto, why is that man passed out?" Mai swallowed hard, _how the hell_ was she meant to explain that, it's not like she can say _well you see Mr Reton, Fin, Zoey and I went to Phillips Park and while we were there, these men suddenly appeared including one who is apparently from a game_. Yes she can really see that going down well.

"He has a medical condition, sometimes he collapse and can be unconscious for a while" a voice growled past Mai and Fin. Both women turned to be greeted by a pair of ice blue eyes, _how the hell did he get there that fast, but more than that how the hell did he even hear that._ Fin thought

"A medical condition?" the other man said raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Yes, that's right now if you don't mind, my friends here and I have a lot of catching up to do" the hooded man said, grabbing Mai and Fin's elbows, pulling them away before the other could respond.

Fin looked up to meet his eyes, "you know, I don't know whether to thank you or hit you" Fin muttered. The man smirked "do both"

Fin rolled her eyes before the man shoved her towards the elevator doors, breaking conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through"

The Fray – "How to Save a Life"

* * *

><p>Nothing else happened after the group got off the elevator and into the apartment where the women lived.<p>

They all entered into the lounge room. The room itself seemed more practical than most modern rooms with the open windows that stretched across the wall on one side; the couches were warn in some places but appeared in good conditions with a gentle red colour and deep wooden arms on each side. A brown and white mat lay on the floor with a wooden tea table that matched the wood of the couch.

Altair look as though he was going to ether throw another knife or faint at the site of the room. He had never seen such a strange room in all his life, the furniture although was made from timber did not have such a colour decorating them.

He did not have much time to absorb it when his eyes were drawn to the many pictures on the wall, which on its own gave him a heart attack seeing Mai and the other two women in some of them. Something pulled on his arm, making him turn to see Mai pulling him away from the wall to one couches.

Altair placed the man onto the couch before being led to the other one and sitting down next to Mai. Zoey gently kneeled down in front of the other and made another attempt to wake him by, at first gently shaking him then pocking him. Nothing happened.

"Wake up sleeping beauty before I get a cold buc-". Just as if he heard her, his eyes opened to Zoey's hazel ones, a frown grew on his face before almost throwing her off in his attempt to sit up.

"Jesus Christ! Where the hell am I!" his voice attracting all the others in the room.

"I could ask the same question" the other hooded figure next to Fin said. He turned his head towards the women as a silent gesture to start talking.

"Ok, as _**I**_ said before. This is Phillips city and where you are right now is our apartment." everyone's heads turned to Fin who sat rather precariously next to the hooded man. "May I ask why we are in your apartment" the other shifted uncomfortable when all eyes turned to him.

"We found you in a park after... After the place lit up like a Christmas tree"

"…"

"What?"

"It's exactly what she said. The fucking park lit up and when it was all over you three appeared" the brown haired girl shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"So you saying that you have no idea as to why or how we came here apart from the light" the man on the couch near Zoey stared at the ground.

"Yes and no" Mai muttered "we know that something happened in the park that brought you here but we don't know why"

The man nodded in understanding before returning his gaze to the people around him "speaking of, where are we and who are you?"

Fin sighed. "We found you three at Phillips Park about 20 minutes from here. Right now you are in our apartment" She gestured to the room they were sitting. "As to who we are, well my name is Finola Steel"

Zoey looked up "my name is Zoey Sunlit". Mai gentle smiled "and my name is Mai Shinto"

The man looked between them and smiled "well I better return the favour. The names Cole MacGrath"

Zoey froze, looking up at Mai and Fin who wore similar expressions. "Cole?" Mai muttered

"Yeah that's my name" the man, Cole looked up at the women with a confused expression. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just….an unusual name" Fin said cutting in front of Zoey's response. Cole raised an eyebrow at the sudden intervention but said nothing about it. "Well what your name. Mr Grouch?" Fin muttered.

The man glared at her before turning towards the others. "The names Alex Mercer, you little shit"

"…."

"What? Cat got your tongue"

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


End file.
